freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
WGBH Boston
WGBH is a PBS affiliate located in Boston, MA. It is owned by the WGBH Educational Foundation and produces more than two-thirds of the national programs for PBS, and it first went on the air in 1955 (although it didn't have a logo until 1972) 1st Logo (1972-1977) The first logo premiered in 1972. It began with a blue background and the letters "WGBH" in a yellow Helvetica font zooming back away from the viewer to the vanishing point. Then the word "Boston", also in yellow, quickly zooms forward engulfing the screen and creating a yellow background, which at this point the word "Presents" zooms forward at a fast pace in blue. A black and white version appeared in 1974 on the first two seasons of NOVA (1974-1975). In this version, "WGBH" and "Boston" are in black, and "Presents" is in white. On Julia Child's The French Chef, the logo was superimposed over a slanted flag of France against a blue background, and the letters were in orange. The music begins with a choppy, eerie, futuristic computer-type synth which is then followed by a rising synth violin stinger; all elements were produced by a MOOG synthesizer. Variants: Blue and Yellow (Another variant of it with the Netherlands flag) Brown and Beige Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.27.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.27.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.27.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.28.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.29.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.29.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.31.28 PM.png 2nd Logo (1977-present) WGBH changed their logo to its current form in 1977. The original version of the current logo featured a black background and two little lights forming 2 orange 2D "shadows" on top and on bottom. The lights then form an outline of "WGBH" in the center of the screen between the 2 "shadows". When the WGBH logo is completed, an orange flash starts behind it and changes it to "Boston Presents" in an orange Univers font. This logo was tested for use on some WGBH programming in 1976 and most of 1977; other smaller WGBH shows continued to use the 1972 logo until early 1978 . In the prototype version, the flash started slowly, and as the WGBH logo vanished into Boston Presents, the flash was instantly sucked into the slowly fading Boston Presents bumper. When the logo was completed in late 1977, the flash started and faded at moderate speeds respectively. In 1986, the logo was shortened to the tail end of the animation and the flash, in which the latter occurred at a slightly faster pace. The logo was moved to the end of shows in 1993; this version featured the WGBH logo already formed and an orange flash starting behind it and "BOSTON" appears under it in an orange Art Deco font. Starting in 2001, there was a version with the complete sped-up animation, and since 2009, the animation and flash effects were smoother and more refined. The music is the original 1972 jingle used to this day. There are two versions, a long version and short version. The long version was the full seven-second jingle; the short version is just the rising synth chord and is much more common these days. From the mid-1990s to the early 2000s, often times an announcer would say "(show's name is) a production of WGBH Boston". Sometimes the closing theme of the show will play over this logo. Wgbh boston logo-47568.jpg Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.33.16 PM.png 500px-WGBH_HD.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.37.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.40.04 PM.png Scare Factor Nightmare for the 1972 version. The sudden appearance of it, the zooming, and the eerie synth music could scare ALOT OF people. Nightmare for the original 1977 version, and medium to high for the 1993 and later variants. The eerie animation, forming of the logo, the flash, and the eerie synth music have scared many people. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Yellow Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that scare Hoops & Yoyo Category:Logos that scare Free Birds